gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
SA80
SA80 (Small Arms of the 80's) is the standard issue British Army rifle (Its two versions are designated as L85 and L86, which are respectively infantry rifle and light support weapon.). It is also used by other branches of the British armed forces per necessity, as well as Jamaican Defense Force. There is also an even shorter carbine variant used by Helicopter/Tank crews and Royal Marine boarding parties known as the L22A1/L22A2. The SA80 components were notoriously "copied" by Enfield Workers from a rifle manufactured at the same time by Sterling but this led to the unreliability of this bullpup rifle. SA80 is of the bullpup configuration. It has a simple fire selector with two settings: (single/auto). The SA80 is compatible with any STANAG magazine. It is fitted with a bayonet lug. Full-sized versions of SA80 can be fitted with AG36 underbarrel grenade launcher (which reportedly enhances the somewhat poor balance of the weapon). All SA80 rifles are equipped with SUSAT sights upon shipping. According to operator reports, SUSAT tritium sights are one of the best features of this firearm. Alternatively, the SA80 is equipped with a bladed front sight, and a diopter rear sight that also functions as a built in carrying handle - this configuration is usually used by second-line troops. However it must be noted that this weapon performs very well in CQB situations as it can be brought up to the sight line easily and quickly, which is useful when the urban nature of a battle means shots have to be taken in seconds. It has several variants: * SA80/L85A1 - No longer in use except with some reserve units, the original variant of the SA80. Reports from operators indicate, that this firearm, while posessing unusually-high accuracy for assault rifle, but had serious problems with reliability, especially during automatic fire, and was very sensitive to fouling and handling, Due to be converted to semi-automatic for use by Cadets. * SA80/L85A2 - This modification had been adapted in 1997, and most of the L85A1s were upgraded to the L85A2 configuration throughout 2000-2002. In this modification most of the original problems (many dicovered during the first Gulf War) were addressed. Some features include Teflon coated gas parts and bolt carrier to prevent carbon buildup, upgraded magazine receiver and an ergonomically shaped cocking handle. L85A2s have accomodation for easy installation of the AG36 grenade launcher. During an international test the L85a2 was proven to be the most reliable service rifle in the world, firing around 65000 rounds without a single problem, beating such weapons as the M16, Steyr AUG and G36 in reliability by a long way. * SA80 L98 Cadet GP - This is the version issued to cadet units. It is not capable of automatic fire and has to be manually cycled for next shot, will be replaced by or undergo conversion to the L98A2(L85A1) which has semi automatic capabilties. * SA80/L22 Carbine - A rarely used variation, issued to tank and armoured vehicle crews for emergency action out of vehicle. Due to shortened barrel,it is less accurate, especially at long ranges. Since the barrel is short, these guns are usually outfitted with a vertical front grip. (Exists in A1 and A2 varients) * SA80/L86 LSW - This version of the SA80 was initially intended as the infantry light support weapon. It features a longer and heavier barrel, underbarrel rail with folding bipods and vertical grip behind the magasine housing. Due to it's design as an LSW, it can`t mount a bayonet, or a grenade launcher. Practice showed, that the L86 is poorly suited for a support weapon because of it's limited magazine, fixed barrel and general reliability problems in full-automatic fire therefore making it somewhat useless for its role. However, it`s single-shot accuracy allows it to be successfully used as a marksman rifle. The L86 is usually used as such, and is currently known as a DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle). For suppression fire, the British Army now issues the FN Minimi SSW as of late. Category:Assault rifles Category:Bullpup